Cali Cali Cali
by Spanish Sunrise
Summary: "Are you Jack Bauer?" "Depends who's asking for him." "Cali. Do you know anyone named Cali? You're my grandp-" He cut me off."I'd appreciate if you left and forgot you ever spoke with me." He walked away from me with long, determined strides. Did he care?
1. Sneaking Out

**My first 24 fanfic. **

**Jack's granddaughter finds him, much to Kim's dismay. Jack refuses to accept his granddaughter at first, not wanting to put more people in danger. Review please. Thanks.**

My mother and I never saw eye to eye. The beautiful, perfect blonde Kimberly that I could never match up to. As times passed by, and I grew to the rebellious age of sixteen, I refused to even try. I resigned myself to books, sports, and quiet evenings locked up in my room with a laptop opened to Fanfiction. My parents, Kim and Chase, and I lived just outside of Los Angeles, right on the outskirts of the city of Angels. From my window of my second floor room, I loved to stare at the breathtaking skyline, occasionally climbing out onto the forbidden roof when I was sure my parents were asleep. Gazing at the stars, airplanes, and the illuminated Hollywood sign in the distance, I le my imagination roam wild, call me corny, but I was content, free even.

There were days when my mother did get off of her around-the-clock PMS, and acted like a civilized human being. My dad worshiped those moments of peace between me and her. Screaming matches delayed for later. I rarely ever talked to her, but when we did things together, we could find an hour or two where we spoke in a common language and stayed on the same page.

Dad says it's because she worries. Too much, in my opinion. Something happened to her family when she was my age, something they had always refused to tell me, immediately changing subject, or saying,"the past is the past," then telling me to go do the laundry, or wash my car, or some other meaningless work, at least in my opinion.

Today was one of those 'mother-daughter-coexist' evenings. Mom made some hot chocolate for both of us, and we sat together on one of the plush, navy sofas that we bought from Ikea some years ago, looking through old family albums full of pictures of mom as a child, her family vacations, rebellious teen years, college pics, friends, wedding, etc. etc.

"That's my sweet sixteen." She gushed, pointing to a picture of her surrounded by friends dressed in matching, poofy pink nightmares.

I nodded."Wow."

"My mother, Terri planned it," she leaned into me,"your grandmother." Thanks for clearing _that_ up.

She flipped towards the next page, a black and white photo, professionally done, of her, my grandmother Terri, and a man I did not recognize. They were happy, all three seemed to be laughing. My present-day mother was not, she leaned away, pretending to reach for her mug of hot chocolate, but the unshakable sadness in her eyes was hard to miss.

A brush of her arm, and a small scrap of paper fell out of the album. Frowning, I picked it up. It was an address, printed in tiny letters: Jack and Audrey Bauer: 1045 Skyline Rd, West Hollywood, Ca.

I knew mom's maiden name. I knew Terri's last name. I heard 'Jack' being whispered in heated late-night arguments between my parents. Who was he? Who was Audrey Bauer?

Mom didn't notice me tuck the scrap of paper away into my sleeve."Who is he?" I asked, pointing at the picture of the smiling man in the family trio.

Mom put stiffened."Just a man."

My dad entered the room."Sweetheart, she has a right to know."

My mom shot him a stare full of so much anger, he had to look away."_He_ doesn't." She hissed."And he won't."

That did nothing to simmer down my flaring curiosity."Who is he?" It dawned to me."It's Jack, isn't it?"

My mother paled."How did you know?" She fired my dad an accusing glare. He put up his hands.

"I heard you say his name."

"He's your grandfather, honey." My dad said gently.

"Chase!" My mother screamed at him.

I could not understand what was going on."My grandfather?" I whispered in repeat."Why haven't I met him? Is he dead?"

"Yes." Mom spoke as if saying a curse word.

"No." My dad said at exactly the same time.

The two exchanged hard glances. My mother crossed her arms."He's dead to _this_ family."

"I want to meet him." I would beg if I had to. I had zero relatives as it was.

"You will _not_, Cali." Her voice rose up and up.

"Kim, honey." My dad pleaded with her.

Tears rushed down her face as she pointed at me."I will not do _anything_, to harm my child! Do you understand?" She screamed at him. So much for a quiet evening.

"I'll find him myself." I muttered."He's my grandfather. What will he do?"

My mother looked panicked."You will _not_! Cali, I forbid you! Do you hear me? I _forbid_ you!"

My dad rose quietly, and put his arms around Mom's shaking form. Honestly, the woman put the 'hyst' in hysteric.

"Who are you?" I shouted back at her, knowing it was a stupid question."To tell me what I will and will not do?"

"Only your mother!" She cried.

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a child, and I refuse to be treated like one!" She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Kim, darling, lets take her to him. I_ know _Jack would never, _never_ do anything to hurt her." He whispered comfortingly.

"Cali, go to your room." She ordered.

I glared at her."With great pleasure." I hissed."It's better than being down here with _you_."

I stormed off towards the stares, not missing the heartbreak in her pretty green eyes. Immediately the whisperings began. They must think I'm more gullible than I really am. What kid in their right mind wouldn't stay at the top of the stairs and listen in?

"You know what kind of work he does." Mom sobbed quietly.

I heard movement. Dad must have sat her down on the couch."He loves you." He whispered.

"Because of _him_ my mother is dead. Because of_ him_, I look over my shoulder every time I'm alone, because of_ him_, I'm a nervous wreck every time my child is ten minutes late. I can't live like his." She sobbed again.

Gah I felt like crap. But still angry. Who was this man? Is he a horrible monster? Or a heartbroken man with nothing to live for except for maybe this 'Audrey.' I glanced at the address. West Hollywood isn't that far away from here. I could leave when they're asleep and be back in no time. I'll just drive past his house, no one will even notice. But I didn't want to do it alone.

I was on the phone with my best friend in seconds."No." She said."Cali, dream on."

"Megan." I put on my 'be-reasonable' tone."If you don't do this with me tonight, you'll have to find a new best friend."

"Ha!" She laughed."You've been saying that since the fifth grade."

"_Megan_." I said again."It's _important_ to me."

I heard her groan."Oh the things I do to put a little bit of drama into my life." She muttered. I grinned."Don't push your luck, Cali, I better be home by midnight." Then she hung up.

"Okay, Cinderella." I muttered at the dial tone.

It was two hours later, after my parents were sound asleep, when I sneaked my mom's cherry red Convertible out of the driveway. I knew how to drive, thanks to my dad, I had a permit, and I was convinced that if I follow all the road rules the cops won't stop me. I pulled up at Megan's house at 9:35, and she hopped into my car, her red hair waving wildly in the breeze.

"Remember, midnight." She punctuated her words.

Her phone had a GPS, and we entered the address. I have only been to the Hollywood foothills once, for some birthday party eons ago, and it felt thrilling to be sneaking out. Higher and higher we went up the hills, with their expensive houses and nice cars, until the mechanical voice of the GPS cried,"Destination ahead."

We stopped in front of a beautiful house. A black BMW in the driveway, lights on in the huge house, illuminating the manicured lawn. I understood why they called it Skyline Road. On one side stood rows of huge gleaming white houses, the other side was a cliff-like drop-off with a short concrete wall that exposed a magnificent view of the Los Angeles city skyline below.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Megan asked.

"You calling your GPS a liar?" I teased.

Megan pulled my hair."Now what?"

I leaned back in the driver seat of the parked car."I don't know. I guess we wait."

Megan moaned. The girl never had enough patience."For what?"

Good question.

"I want to see him. Or her." I murmured.

She grunted."Why not just ring the doorbell."

I stared at her."And have them call me parents? No thanks."

She resigned herself with an agitated sigh, and looked out at the city skyline.

* * *

Jack sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, driving with one hand on the wheel. It had been another long day at CTU. Interrogation aftr interrogation. He was exhausted and longed to see his wife, Audrey. It was half-passed eleven, and she called him fifteen minutes ago, telling him she loved him, wondering when he would be home.

He pulled up on the familiar Skyline street, trying to ignore the bright lights, beckoning his eyes, trying to keep them focused on the road. He noticed to teenage girls in a red Convertible, they ducked when he drove by, but it was too late, Jack had already saw them. He thought nothing of it. Just some kids smoking pot or something, trying not to get caught.

He pulled into the driveway and stumbled towards the front door. Audrey opened it and pulled him in before he could take out his keys. She kissed him feircely."I love you." He sighed into her hair.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"That red car, they've been parked there for over an hour, two girls, they keep staring at the house." She furrowed her brow.

Jack shrugged."Maybe they're just impressed. Don't be as paranoid as I am, Aud, you'll hate it."

"Jack, please." She swallowed."I'm worried."

He kissed the top of her head."I'll go see what they want."

She kissed him back."Be careful."

* * *

"There, you saw him, now can we just go?" Megan poked me in the arm.

I looked at her sharply."Would you give it a rest?"

"Can we go?" She whined.

I ignored her. The man was blond, he looked exhausted, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. A pretty woman with auburn hair opened the door for him Could that be Audrey? Suddenly, the door opened. It was the man again. He looked right at me, his green eyes piercing into my own. I shrunk back in fear, and I felt Megan stiffen at my side.

"Can we go?" She begged in a whisper.

"No problem." I muttered, searching for the car keys.

The man walked right up to us. I froze. Did he know me? "Who are you?" His voice was rough and husky.

"Are you Jack Bauer?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."Depends whose looking for him."

"Cali. Do you know anyone named Cali?" I asked, pathetically."You're my gran-"

He cut me off."My wife tells me you've been out here for quiet some time.

I nodded with a grin."Yeah, yeah we were-"

"Please let me finish." He muttered."I'd appreciate it if you left."

I sat back in my seat with a nod, hot salty tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I shoved the keys into the ignition, feeling Megan's hand on my arm. I wanted to ask him if he cared. But I was too scared. He stood there, like stone, watching me twist the keys."Thank you." He murmured when I started the car. He spun quickly on his heels and walked away gracefully.

I pulled the car onto the road, and drove off as fast as I dared.

**Basically, should I continue? Thanks! Review please.**


	2. Her Name was Cali

**I'm glad that people want me to continue this. Please review to tell me what you think. Thank you.**

Audrey bit her lip, leaning forward on the windowsill of the large glass square that looked over the front yard and the road beyond it. She moved a slit of the blinds slightly apart, peering out into the darkness. She saw Jack standing in front of the red Convertible, two frightened girl blinking back at them. He said something to the dark-haired girl in the driver's seat, and she kept nodding quickly.

It was obvious that Jack was intimidating to them, he had that affect on people. Jack said something else, and the girl shoved her keys into the ignition and sped away, so quickly that Jack was forced to take an abrupt step back. When they were out of sight, Audrey noticed the drastic change in Jack's appearance as soon as the girl's tail-lights faded into the end of the street.

Jack's shoulders, which were thrown back and confident when he stalked out of the house, slumped in sadness and defeat. He stood in the middle of the road by himself, a heartbroken expression evident on his face. Audrey's heart went out to him. She pushed off of the windowsill, pulling a green knit throw-blanket around her shoulders, yanking the front door open and stepping into the dark night, illuminated by the bright lights of Los Angeles and the Hollywood sign in the distance.

Jack's head snapped in her direction when he heard her the soft crunch of grass under her footsteps approaching him. It never failed to impress her how alert the man was, even when most of the time he looked distracted. A ghost of a smile played on his lips when he saw her, and as quickly as it had come, it passed back into its usual thin line of dread.

"Jack?" She whispered, putting a hand on his arm.

He didn't look at her, his gaze glued to the road where the girl drove off."Hmmm?"

She put her arms around his waist, and he embraced her shoulders."Who was that girl?"

She felt him stiffen slightly."Kim's daughter."

She pulled her face away from his chest and stared up into his ocean eyes. Her own amber ones gliding over his chiseled features looking for something deep in them, which he always kept hidden.

Jack looked down at her bewildered expression.

"_My grand_daughter." His voice was shaky, as if he was having trouble with controlling himself.

She fastened her arms tighter around his waist into an almost unbreakable bond. Jack didn't seem to notice that if she circled him any tighter he wouldn't be able to breath."What did you tell her?"

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."I told her to leave."

She kissed his jacketed arm softly."She was crying."

His voice was hard, cynical."Dammit, don't you think I _know_ that?"

Audrey was shocked.

He ripped his gaze from the road and looked at her wide eyes."I'm sorry." He murmured, finally fully wrapping his arms around her.

She stared deep into his eyes. "I love you, Jack."

"I didn't even know her name." He let out a soft, dry sob."Till she told me."

Audrey felt like he was going to collapse on her, and she pulled him off of the street into the house. She sat him down on the couch, crawling into his arms. He continued."I only saw her once before today, it was at the emergency room when Kim was delivering her. I got to hold her, thank God for Chase, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The next day, Kim told me that she never wanted to see me again. That I would never be a part of Cali's life." He buried his face in his hands.

"Cali? That's her name?" Audrey spoke up.

That earned a small smile from Jack."Her middle name is Terri."

Despite the fact that she knew he loved only her, each time Jack spoke of Terri, Audrey felt of twinge of envy. She was guilty for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. She knew that Terri used to be his whole world, and she was sorry for how much pain her death had caused Jack, but she wished with all her heart that she could take it away.

She swallowed, returning his small smile."It's a beautiful name."

He nodded, rising abruptly to his feet."Where are you going?" She asked, to her, her voice sounded weak and pathetic.

"I'm going to take a shower." He replied, lowering his voice so that she would not hear."I need to be alone."

* * *

Jack ignored the concerned question in Audrey's eyes. He hauled himself up the stairs to the master bathroom as fast as his sore legs could move. He locked the door behind him, immediately turning on the shower all the way to hot. The noise of the drumming water would drown out what he was about to do. He unbuttoned the tiny buttons of his blue shirt and tossed it into the hamper, digging around the pocket of his Levi's for his phone (with six secure phone lines.)

Grabbing a puffy white towel off of a nearby racked, he pressed the number two speed dial, immediately the phone began to ring, the phone of the one person who had never let him down. On the fifth ring, there was still no answer. Jack frowned and looked at his watch. It was almost two in the morning. He hoped that Cali got home safely. He would kill himself if she hadn't. Finally, on the seventh ring, they picked up.

"Hello?" Came a groggy reply from the other end."Two in the morning what the hell do you want?"

"Chloe, it's Jack." He responded quickly, undoing the belt buckle on his jeans.

He heard movement on the other line."Jack." She cleared her throat."What can I do for you?"

He smiled slightly at her ability to get into action."I'm sorry to wake you on a weekend."

She snorted."What do you want, Jack?"

"I want you to find out as much as you can about Kim, and her daughter, Cali." He took a breath."I need to make sure they're safe."

Chloe let out a snore."I'll get right on it." She muttered sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door."Jack!" Audrey called.

Jack's voice dropped dramatically into a whisper."Please. I want the information on my desk by Monday morning." He heard Chloe start to protest, but he snapped his phone shut quickly, stepping into the shower in attempt to avoid Audrey's suspicions.

* * *

It was way passed midnight when I dropped Megan off. I still hadn't got over the way that he acted towards me. It burned and it stung. I never thought that something emotional could hurt so much. I turned the headlights off and pulled into the driveway as quietly as I could. The engine was only a soft purr, so it worked to my advantage. I pulled they keys out of the ignition and jumped over the door of the roofless car, afraid that opening it and closing it would make to much noise.

I sniffed, digging around with my keys trying to find the right one that went to the front door. I frowned in the moonlight. Why in the world did I have so many stupid keys? I finally found the right one, shoving it into the key hole, twisting it right and left until the lock clicked. I pushed the door open, retrieving the keys, and pushing the door to close gently behind me. I slid the lock over it.

All of a sudden, the bright lights flickered on, and I jumped, blinking in the glare, trying to get my nocturnal eyes used to it. I heard my mother's voice."Where the hell have you been?"

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	3. O Christmas Tree

**Thanks for reading! Review please.**

Ah, last minute Christmas shopping. The short, freezing week where everyone is running around, hunting for sales and Christmas deals, airlines working overtime, stressed parents screaming and arguing with each other. There is nothing more that I love than days when I am ripped from my sleep at five in the fucking morning, by a hectic, possibly phsycitsophrenic mother, wolfing down a soggy-wtf?-waffle, being thrown into the below-freezing Honda Pilot, and driven up to some Godforsaken mall, for some annual Christmas Spree; to spend more quality time with my abnormal parental units.

Our definition of 'family time' may somewhat differ from others. Family time, is when you're dragged out of a blissful dream where you're on a romantic stroll with Robert Downey Jr. to go to a shopping center and have you're mother abuse your father, both verbally and physically, forcing him to carry tons of shopping bags, and dress you up in poofy outfits that look like somebody threw up on them.

I would not blame them if they did.

I hid behind the tall fake Christmas trees on display in the semi-crowded Macy's whenever my mother started arguing with my father again. God forbid anyone saw me with my parents. I found it amusing how easily my mother snapped at people under pressure, which is why she made such a good lawyer, and how quickly she set off on my dad. It was hilarious because they kiss and makeup every two minutes.

They are so disgustingly in love.

I sighed, glancing up at one of the pretty lit Christmas trees, seeing myself reflect in the bright red spheres. There was a sign that said 'fragile' on one. Ha, that's like reverse phsycology, I'm too much of a kid to resist. I touched it. Nothing happened. I touched it again, harder. It cracked. I widened my eyes and yanked its remains off of the tree, glancing around for a place to hide the broken ornament.

I spotted a basket full of plastic candycanes, and shoved the glass blisters into one of the woven basket by a different tree, kicking it deeper under the branches. I brushed off my hands, feeling guilty, and looked around for my parents. My mother should not be too far. Excuse me, have you seen Hitler? I scanned the area, but instead of finding my parents, my eyes landed on a different couple.

It was the same man I saw last week, the man that told me to beat it, it was Jack. He was shopping with his wife, whats-her-face...Anna? Aubrey? Audrey? Whatever. Dumb name. Ha, I knew what my mother would say to that,"She probably thinks _Cali_ is a dumb name." Well so do I. Jack was leaning against the wall, looking none to happy to be here either.

Audrey was digging through racks and racks at the young woman's section. Audrey grinned when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a hideous red sweater with Rudolph on it. Ew. I hoped she wasn't planning on wearing that. Jack's eyes widened for a moment, she must have asked him if he liked it, the poor guy tried to smile but could only manage a grimace.

Then it struck me. What if she wasn't buying it for herself. This was the _youth_ section. What were they doing there? Did Jack have another granddaughter, someone he actually talked to and gave presents to and...I swallowed...actually _loved_? Gee, that stabbed to the core. I clutched at the table cluttered with baskets of shiny, fragile ornaments, hoping to support myself. I felt like crying.

Fine! Go ahead! Make my day, I don't need you. See if I care about your perfect other granddaughter. Apparently _I'm_ not good enough. I leaned forward on the table, adrenaline from my anger racing through my veins. It hurt like hell. I turned away, I could not look at him. What the fuck? The table started to move. It slid and everything came tumbling down...right on top of me.

* * *

Jack could not get his mind off of Cali and her files. He admitted he was too paranoid. Ever since he read the file and saw her last week for the first time in sixteen years, Jack could not leave it alone. He had her cell phone number, like he was ever going to use it, to trace her if she, God forbid, ever got into trouble. He had school numbers, doctor's name, dentists, optometrist, dance studio schedule, every little detail in a manila folder on the top drawer of his desk.

He had only one picture of her, when she was a cute grinning third grader missing her front baby tooth. He took it out of the folder and had a double made, so he could carry it around in his wallet next to Kim's baby picture, and Audrey in her wedding dress. It was one of the hardest things Jack ever did, telling that kid to leave, like he didn't care. Oh God of course he cared. It pained him that he would never be able to show it. He hoped that his words made her hate him, so she would keep him out of her life, for Kim was right, he was too dangerous.

Jack leaned against the wall, Audrey's purse and plastic Calvin Klein bags under his arm. He liked doing normal things with her, even if it was shopping, (not his favorite thing to do.) It made him feel...normal. As if he and Audrey were just another American couple shopping for family Christmas presents.

The ugly truth hit him with cold waves of reality. They were not normal. She was the daughter of the Secretary of Defense, he was a government agent, wanted in several countries, possibly his own. He killed people for a living. He had blood on his hands. His wife was murdered by his ex-girlfriend, a terrorist he trusted with his life. His daughter was ripped from his arms by her hate and grudge towards him and his work. His friends were shot before his eyes. He was beaten, cut, and fired at, amazing him with what a man could live through. It made him sick.

His only sanity was Audrey.

He would die without her.

He smiled a little, watching his own source of oxygen as she pulled out a hanger from the clothes rack. His smile vanished when he saw the hideous red..._thing_ that she was holding. Audrey frowned at his expression, glancing down at the too-Christmasy reindeer sweater. She cocked her auburn head to the side."You think Chloe would like it?"

No. He thought Chloe would burn it as soon as she opened it. He gave her a feeble nod, and what he hoped looked like a smile."It's nice."

Audrey sighed and put it back."Jack, I was only joking. What's wrong?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile, marveling at her ability to read him like a book."Nothing."

* * *

Audrey hated seeing Jack like this. The heart-wrenching look in his eyes, like there is a war inside him, like his soul was slowly crumbling to pieces and she was too powerless to stop it. She touched his arm, but he hardly noticed, staring straight ahead, his eyes glued to nothing in particular. Audrey sighed, not knowing what to do.

She wanted him happy.

She paused at a rack of clothes, oblivious that she had stopped at the teen's section. Neither of them noticed, Jack resumed usual position of leaning against a wall, the dead look still in his eyes, watching her shovel through clothes and appliances, hunting for suitable Christmas presents. She turned away from them, digging through a display of ugly, yet soft, cashmere sweaters so that he wouldn't see her face.

She struggled not to look sad, or she would start crying again, and she knew that that was the last thing Jack needed. It was Christmas. People all over the world were laughing and being happy. But not Jack. And not her. Happiness was a luxury they could not often afford. She hated this. She pulled out a red sweater with a chubby reindeer on it, his bright red nose glowing against his chocolate fur.

It was so ridiculous looking, she could not help but smile. She spun around, noticing that Jack was watching her curiously."You think Chloe would like it?"

Jack grimaced at the sweater, but gave her a lopsided smile."It's nice."

He was such a liar, even her pathetic attempt of cheering him up did not work. She knew he just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Why did this man care the world for people around him, and not an ounce for himself? She hung the revolting thing back on it's rack."Jack, I was joking, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered, too quickly for her taste.

Audrey crossed her arms, her hot amber eyes burning into his own, melting his core."Don't give me that, Jack."

Jack looked away.

Audrey reached out and grabbed his chin gently with his fingers."Jack." She asked softly, forcing him to look in his eyes."What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, sweetheart." He flashed her a rare, crooked grin that she adored.

Disarmed, Audrey had to surrender to him. It was obvious that she was no Jack Bauer when it came to asking people questions. She sighed and gave him a big hug."I love you."

Jack seemed to relax."What was that for?" He asked, not unpleasantly.

"You looked like you needed it." Her voice came muffled by his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her."I do."

A loud crash made Audrey jump, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack's hand jerk to his waist out of habit, where his holster usually was. They stared in the direction of the fakeChristmas trees, where a table had apparently fallen on someone, followed by a Christmas tree, since there was a loud 'ow' followed by a long string of profanities. Jack immediately rushed to help, Audrey hot on his heels.

* * *

Ouch. It hurt like hell."Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I screamed, something was crushing at my leg, and the huge table was sprawled over my torso, and judging by the prickly green stuff in my face, I think a Christmas tree was on top of me too. Sensational. I'm a freak. So much for a normal outing, I seriously hope that no one from my Chemistry class was here to see me do it.

It was being pulled off of me. Glory Hallelujah!"You're okay, you're fine." A male voice said. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not the densest thing that ever walked the planet either. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Jack.

Jack, apparently, pulled the tree off of my face, and froze immediatly. I stared up at him. It _was_ Jack. Wow, Einstein would turn in his grave."Hi." I murmured feebly.

He blinked, his sharp-nosed wife staring at me over his shoulder, like I was some sort of science experiment. Jack looked like he was tempted to pull the Christmas tree back over my face. He looked a little angry as he yanked me forcefully off of the ground. I winced. "Ouch."

He didn't let go."Where are your parents!" He growled."You can't be alone, it's too dangerous."

Who the hell was he to tell what to do? I jerked my arm back, suddenly angry."Lemme go."

He didn't. The jerk.

I yanked again, harder. But it was useless, his hand wrapped around my wrist was like trying to break through handcuffs."Ima scream, I swear I will." I threatened. Where was he taking me?

Audrey put a hand on his shoulder."Jack." She said calmly, in a tone that can sooth the ocean."Stop."

He looked back at me and I swear his eyes softened a little. He released me."I'm so sorry." He whispered as I rubbed at my wrist."I overreacted. Are you alright?"

I could only nod like a dummy.

"Cali! Cali! Chase where is she?" The three of us turned our heads in the direction where the desperate voice came from."Dammit Chase, you were supposed to be watching her."

I couldn't hear my father's muffled response.

"I'm here, Mom!" I cried out hoarsely.

"Cali!" Her voice evolved from scared to angry. The relieved but severely pissed-off tone parents use when they find out their Problem-Child is okay. I was shaking in my Ugg-wannabes. Her voice sounded just like it did when she murdered me after sneaking out to Jack's house up to the Hollywood foothills with Megan. She grounded my 'till I was eighty.

My parents burst through the racks of clothes, and when my mom and Jack locked eyes...

I swear they all but fainted.

Almost.

**I know, I know, another ******* cliffy.**

**Review please.**


	4. Monster In You

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

My eye twitched as I leaned against my dad where we stood silently, cowering to the side. Together, we watched scene unfold as my psychotic mother vamped out and morphed into super woman. When mom was superwoman, she got mad faster than a speeding bullet, her words were more powerful than locomotive, and she could jump to harsh conclusions in a single bound. It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's just my mom.

Dad and I call it her 'lawyer mode', joking about it behind her back and whenever we thought she wasn't around. But right now, she was scary. Her eyes were narrowed and her nostrils flared, projecting so much hatred towards Jack Bauer that I had to look away for a moment. It looked like Jack was _also_ struggling to keep his eyes on hers, clutching 'Annorexic Audrey's' hand tightly in his own. That was comical, since it's _my mom_ we're talking about here. I glanced at Audrey.

Ha! She can't save you now!

Nobody spoke for one very long, very awkward moment. Mom seemed to tower over everybody, shooting daggers at the couple. Jack spoke first."Kim-"

He only managed to get one syllable out of his mouth before Mother-dear erupted like Mt. St. Helens."Stop it!" She ordered."_You_ listen to _me_, _Jack_. If I _ever_ catch you in the same _city_ as my daughter, I _swear_ I'll kill you." Her voice wavered until it was just above a harsh whisper. She glanced at Audrey."I'll kill you both."

Well, 'gee whiz', I feel protected.

Audrey cringed and I noticed Jack rub her hand with his thumb in support."Kimberley, please listen to me. I'm your father, I love-"

"No, you're not." She spat, right then and there in Macy's."My father was a man that only existed in my dreams. He was a fake." Her eyes were beginning to get red, as if she had two twin rashes in her eye sockets."You're a liar."

Jack's eyes held all the pain in the world."Kim, it's not like that. It's my job."

"_CTU_?" My mom said the peculiar grouping of letters as if it was a curse.

"The people need CTU." Jack responded with a feeble nod.

Mom shook her head in disgust."No. _You_need CTU. You were _addicted_." What the fudge was CTU? "Look me in the eye and tell me that's _not_ true." She dared. Nice comeback, Mom.

Jack looked down at his shoes."It's my job." He mumbled quietly, like a little boy about to get a good scolding. Only my mother doesn't give out 'scoldings', she gives 'em 'whoopings.' Like major, ass-kicking, therapy-needing, whoopings.

"It was your _job_!" Sheesh, people were beginning to stare at us. Crazy woman, nothing to see here."Was it your job to dump mom and go off with Nina Meyers? A fucking terrorist!" Say what? "Was that little vacation in Santa Monica with your _girlfriend_ part of your job, too?"

Jack sucked in his breath sharply, looking away from Mom. Audrey spoke for him."Kim, he's your father, you should-"

My super-human mom totally lashed out on her."Shut the fuck up, Audrey! This is _none_ of your Goddamn business!"

Whoa!

Audrey recoiled, as if receiving a slap. Jack put an arm around her waist comfortingly. Mom took notice to that, for her eyes clouded as she continued."Every night I prayed so hard that you would come home. Every night I would cry myself to sleep while listening to my mother do the same in a different room."

Guilty tears were forming in Jack's eyes.

It only fueled Mom."And when we put Mom in the ground, I began praying _harder_ that you would be dead!"

That sounds very...very...very...

Jack remained silent, but with the twisted look in his eyes, you could think Mom shot him with an AK47 or something.

But what were they talking about? It looks like a bloody soap opera.

"Do you realize what you did to us? You killed mom yourself! _You_ destroyed her!" She screamed. My dad put a hand on her shoulder to quiet her down. Dude, my mom was having a break-down right smack in the middle of the Teen department.

"Kimberley, please." He whispered."I'm so sorry."

Sadness disappeared from mom, and anger returned."I never want to see you again. I _hate_ you."

"I love you." Jack whispered like desperate man.

Mom let out a sharp, disgusted sigh; and looked at me."Come one, Cali. Chase, lets go."

Whoa whoa whoa, I ain't goin' without answers."What was that all about guys, you rehearsing a scene for Gossip Girl or something?" Not the best time to joke around, Cali girl.

"Come on, Cali." She growled through her teeth. I was sixteen, not six for crying out loud! Chillax, parental unit!

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I took a small, baby step towards Jack to make my point, but to my disappointment, he took a step back, as if I had the bloody plague or something.

"CALI!" My mother screamed. I wasn't too keen on having more people stare at us, so I followed orders.

Questions began racing through my mind. Why did my mom look like she wanted to murder Jack? Who was he, this mysterious man with the haunted, expressionless eyes? Why was my grandfather so hated by my mother? Did _he_really kill the original Terri? Or did someone else? Who decided a Chihuahua was a dog? Will my mother always hate him? And most importantly, does he hate me?

I wanted answers.

And I knew just how to get them. CTU. He said he worked there.

And I _still_ want answers.

**Oh boy, I love drama. Review please. :) 2011! Rock on!**


	5. No Trespassing

**Sorry for the long wait, school is keeping me down… :) Review please.**

If I don't get out of the house in six minutes I'm going to miss the buss. Honestly, I have the slowest computer in the world. I kept clicking 'print the page' but my copy machine was taking forever to wake up and load. Click! Click! Click! My mouse surfed across the CTU homepage. I found out that CTU is supposed to be this top secret organization standing for Counter Terrorist Unit. They were about as secret as the U.S. Secret Service. Not very secretive at all, and worse, they had a homepage.

The address was a tad bit more difficult to find, but my Computer Literature in freshman year was an ex-hacker, so it was not as difficult to find. The L.A. before the CTU was a dead giveaway. Now that I narrowed it down to state and city, a click towards yellow pages dot com, and I even got their front phone number. The headquarters were in downtown, about seven miles from my high school; guess I'm ditching today, oh what a shame.

Yes! Finally! The printer beeped and the address slid out on a warm, crisp sheet of printer paper. I folded it up twice, shoving it deep into the back pocket of my jeans. Grabbing my turquoise JanSport backpack off of my bed, I ran out of the door, only to dash back into my room and exit out of the CTU page. My Madre would _destroy_ me if she found out. Talk about strict, eh?

I bombarded down my dad's prized staircase, wooden steps carpeted with a plush tan carpet, iron-work bars and a glossy, sandalwood banister. I jogged into the kitchen, swiping a blueberry muffin off of a plate set in the middle of the black-granite island counter. Bad news. My mom was there. She lowered her copy of the Los Angeles Times and peered at me over her mug of coffee.

Must get out now. "Cali?" She called out softly, blowing her perfect bleach-blonde hair out of her perfect eye makeup. I could only wish to be like her.

I stopped in my tracks abruptly, this can't be good. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, looking awkward. "Listen…about last night…"

Sigh. "Look mom, can we talk about this later? I'm going to be late for the bus." Biggest lie in the world.

She looked a little hurt, she'll get over it. Then she smiled suddenly, but it did not reach her pretty green eyes. "Do you want a ride?"

"No!" I cried, realizing that it might make her suspicious, I added. "My BFF is on that bus." I didn't even have a BFF.

She nodded. "All right. Have a good day!"

Awkward. "Yeah, you too."

"Love you!" She called after me, but too late, I was already out the door.

Instead of going to my school bus stop, I walked a few blocks down our suburbs and waited at the county bus stop. I had to wait for thirty minutes, it was late and so was I. School had already started. I guess this was for sure now, no turning back. It pulled up in front of me and some really old Asian dude, blowing gray, smelly engine exhaust into our faces. The poor guy coughed. Sigh. I know how he felt.

The doors slid open and I climbed up the steps, pressing two dollar bills into the chubby bus driver's opened palm. It was half full already, men and women in business suits, two homeless men, and three old ladies with yarn and big long needles, gossiping about the spouses of their grown up children. I smiled at people who did not acknowledge me, and disheartened, I went to sit in the very back.

I pulled out my Android phone, shoving earphones into the outlet and then winding both of them into my ears. I clicked shuffle music, and ended up listening to 'Run This Town.' I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window. The bust had seven stops to make before mine, so I had some time to think about what I'm doing, and what I'm going to say when I come face to face with my grandpa who wants nothing to do with me.

Just as the bus pulled up on a crowded L.A. street, which was my stop, My Music switched to 'Airplanes', and I pulled the earphones out of my ears, wrapping the cord around my phone and shoving it into my pocket. I took deep breathes to calm myself down. Frankly, I was terrified. I never did anything like this before in all of my sixteen years. If I get caught my mom will murder me and Gramps won't even attend my funeral. My life sucks.

I stepped out of the bus and watched it drive away, getting lost in the crowd of people swarming around me. I tried to steady my nerves, but the adrenaline was too strong and no calming tactic was working for me. I pulled out the computer paper with the address of CTU printed on it from my back pocket, unfolding it and reading between the creases in the paper.

Yeah. Cali and directions do not mix. I stopped some guy in a Hugo Boss business suit and asked him where '1260 Furneaux Rd' was. The hells a Furneaux? He told me to keep walking straight and I'll run into it. Thanks for the help, buddy. A little vague, don't you think? But I followed his advice, and ran into an oddly deserted road, considering the amount of track on the street before it.

I turned on it and at the very end was a large, complex building with no windows, a metallic green and futuristic looking, with at least two stories. There was a fenced in parking lot in front of it, with a lot of fancy looking cars, including a shiny black Hummer I knew my dad would kill for. When I approached closer, I noticed cameras were angled in every direction, everything about this place screamed to: U.S. Military Property. Keep out!

I ignored the warning, and went around to find the door. They had no doors! What the heck is this about? Then I noticed two sliding metal doors, but they were inside the fenced in parking lot, and I did not have a key card to get in. But then again, I climbed a fence before, I was just a little nervous about the barbed wire on top. Wish me luck.

I inhaled deeply, and swung my arm, heaving my backpack over the fence, watching it sail through the air and land with a loud crash on the pavement on the other side. Then I spat on my palms like they do in movies, rubbed them together, and then with disgust, wiped them down on my jeans. Then I shoved my fingers and Converse feet into the holes of the chain link fence, and began scaling up.

Again, the bloody barbed wire. I tried not to touch, but as my right leg floated over the top, the fabric of my skinny jeans caught on the side and it shocked me. I guess it was a minor shock, since I'm still alive, but it was enough to scare the crap out of me, and for me to lose my balance I came toppling down the side of the fifteen-foot fence, landing hard in the parking lot.

Everything hurt and everything was sore. I landed on my arm and now I can't bend my wrist without it hurting like hell. But worse, a loud siren started to ring and all the cameras on the parking lot were pointed at me. Childishly, I began to cry. This was such a bad idea. Now the government is going to come out of those doors and call my mom so she can drag me to the hospital to have my wrist x-rayed and ground me for the rest of my life.

Indeed, the doors flew open; and you know what that means…big guys with guns. Four men and two women surrounded me, waving ugly metallic-grey weapons at me, looking very lethal, into my tear-streaked face. The siren kept wailing and the six of them started screaming at me, and that only terrified my more, again a very bad idea. They kept screaming one word at me: FREEZE!

Believe me, I _froze_.

I gawked at them, my eyes watery and my mouth open, my heart-pounding so loudly in my ears that it muted their screaming. Then, I guess they realized I was just another stupid kid that was scaling their fence, and they lowered their weapons. They stopped screaming, and watched me in a scrutinizing way that made me feel like some messed-up science experiment.

"What's were you doing?" One of them demanded, his voice was soft but it still held the tone of seriousness. His weapon was lowered at his side, but it was not in his holster.

I only stared at him.

Then a chick that looked somewhat like Eva Longoria spoke softly to me in a comforting tone."What's your name, honey?" It's not very comforting when your gun is in my face, lady. She seemed to notice my uneasiness, and lowered it a fraction of an inch.

The guy who spoke to me earlier, probably their leader, jerked his head at the door. "Her arm is bleeding. Take her inside."

I looked down at my arms and wailed like a big baby, finding that his words were true. I was terrified of blood, and it made me nauseous. The security team exchanged looks with each other, bemused at my abrupt tears and wails. Two of them kneeled down and helped me up, up-righting me body before I slouched back on one of them, in the end they gave up and dragged me towards the big metal door.

I let myself be dragged, too terrified to move. Now the US Government is going to pull up my file and call my mom. I'd rather have them torture me than face my mother. My mother tends to get a little…scary. I was led down a long, bare hall with no windows, only fluorescent lights, pushing through another door before breaking into a vast room with more lights and lots of desks, people with phones pressed to their ears and frowns on their faces.

A smarty, important-looking woman with messy dirty-blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail stopped what she was doing, and stared at me oddly. Gosh, I feel so welcomed here. Sharply, she stood up from her computer, briskly walking around her desk and coming closer towards us, her speed increasing the nearer she came. She halted in front of the Eva-Longoria look-alike security guard, and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is this?" She demanded, jerking her chin at me, her powerful-looking fists on her narrow hips and feet planted apart.

The security guard, whom I was cowering behind, appeared unmoved, as if she was used to this lady who needed to work on her people skills. "She climbed over our fence, and triggered the alarm." 

The woman snapped her head at me in annoyance, peering down her nose at me in a way that made me feel like something on the bottom of her shoe. "Just what we need, some delinquent trespassing on government property." She muttered. I winced, my eyes dropping from her face in shame, resting down on a glossy nametag that was pinned to her lavender, satin shirt.

'O'Brian.' It read.

She sighed heavily, turning around and strolling purposely away from us. "I'll pull up her file, if you give me the name, I'm sure the parents would want to collect their child." She called back over her shoulder.

At that moment, I found my voice. "Jack Bauer!" I shouted after her like a lunatic.

She stopped abruptly, as if I struck her with the name. Slowly, she turned around on one heal, narrowing her eyes at me in curiosity. "How do you know him?"

"Is he here?" I asked meekly. She didn't answer, waiting for my reply. "I'm his…he's me…grandfather."

Gasping all around, except for Miss O'Brian, she folded her arms over her chest coolly, her expression changed immediately."Tell me, Kid, why didn't you just use the front door?"

The security guards snickered and I reddened. "I…I couldn't find it." I mumbled.

She gave a quick nod. "Mmm-hmm. I'll take you to the medical center and have our doctors check out that arm. Meanwhile, I'll go speak to Jack."

"He's here?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded with the tiniest of smiles. "Come with me. Dismissed." She muttered at the guards.

I followed her down the hall again in silence, as she rounded corners and passed through doors as if she knew the building complex like the back of her hand. In a few moments, we entered through the medical wing, and followed her through sliding glass doors and paused in a large room, designed like a mini-hospital. It all looked very sophisticated.

She sat me down on a fresh cot. "We need all of this for the line of dangerous work that we do." She explained, almost proudly, after noticing my bemused expression. "Wait here, a doctor will be with you shortly." Then she left me all alone.

After a few minutes, some old guy in a white doctor's coat came in and started to wordlessly oke at my arm. I winced and hissed whenever it hurt, but he just kept doing his thing. Then he left and came back with more materials. He cleaned away the cut, washing the sticky, drying blood off of my skin, and wrapped it in a fresh linen bandage. Then he secured a strap-on around my wrist..

"Sprained." He muttered, leaving me alone again. Perfect. Just perfect-o. How am I going to explain this to my mom? My mom's not gonna believe I sprained it by opening my locker at school.

I sat in silence, staring at the ceiling with blurry vision. I felt really sleepy, and I was debating on whether or not to just collapse on the cot when the O'Brian chick returned, and behind her was no other than Gramps. Jack Bauer strolled in purposely, appearing none-too-happy with me, his jaw set, his nostrils a-flare, and his eyes locked on me. I cringed. Not good.

"I asked you never to look for me again." He growled towering before me. I flinched, that hurt beyond words.

"I..I.." Stuttered.

"Did I tell you or not?" His voice was becoming louder, and mine was becoming smaller.

I scooted away from his slowly, then nodded. "Yeah." I squeaked.

"What would your mother say? She'd have my head. Damn it! Why don't you listen!" He roared, and I ducked my head.

I sniffed. "I th-thought you might want to see me. I wanted to see you."

Light flickered in his eyes, but it was extinguished by more hardening anger. "What I want is for you to stay away, damn it!"

I drew in a sharp breath. That really, really hurt, and even Miss O'Brian looked shocked with what he said. "Jack…" She protested.

"Stay out of this, Chloe." He muttered, not-unkindly, his eyes never leaving my face.

I started to cry again, right there in front of them. Hunger was gnawing at my stomach, my wrist hurt, and not he added insult to injury. He didn't want me. At all. "I'm-I'm…so sorry." I sniffed, my tear-blurred eyesight made it impossible to see his face. "This was a bad idea. Sorry."'

I hoped off the bed, and ran as fast as I could. Both adults turned around sharply, calling at me to stop. I felt one of them grab my elbow, but I twisted away, dashing out of the medical wing and down the hall. I had no idea where I was going, which made running away seem more and more like a dumb idea. I could hear Jack shouting at me, and then somebody running after me.

I picked up my pace, rounding the corner and bumping into someone. "S-sorry." I tried to side step them but they grabbed me.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" It was a guy, and his words were comforting. I stopped, I didn't feel like running anymore, and I was still scared.

I looked up his calm face, dragging a sleeve over my arms to blot out the tears and be able to see more clearly. His face was tired, and he had really dark hair and appeared Hispanic. Before he could say anything else, Jack and Chloe rounded the corner. "Tony!" He shouted at him. "Hold her right there!"

**Review? *Hint hint* :) **


	6. Reconcilation

"Cali!"

"Cali!"

_"Cali!"_

He knew my name. _Jack Bauer, my gramps_, knew my name. Talk about flattering. This was good news, it meant that despite what he said to me that night on the Hollywood foothills, he actually did give a care enough to remember my first – or at least what I prefer it to be, rather than Terri – name. The moment would have been perfect had he not been screaming in my face.

I shrunk into the somewhat attractive Hispanic guy behind me. This was so not ideal. "Jack, calm down. You're scaring her." Amen. "Stop it." Tony coaxed in an even, soothing tone, his hands resting comfortingly on my shoulders.

Jack watched me in distrust, and though he was silent at the moment, his eyes still glowed with rage. Why doth my family yell so much? We seriously DO have only two volumes: loud and louder. I tried to appear harmless and innocent, but like I wasn't terrified of CTU at all. Only that wasn't true. Nevertheless, my mask melted away when Chloe's sharp, accusing stare caught attention. She angled her body towards Bauer.

The way she looked at him – geez – I think she's got the Hots for gramps. Erm…

"Should I call the parents?" She asked him. I froze. "Kim will get worried."

My first thought was: that's so creepy, how does she know my mom's name? My second thought was: oh my lord, she's gonna snitch me to me madre and me madre will destroy me. "Please-don't-she'll-kill-me!" I babbled, stringing the words together until they made one giant word-phrase.

Chloe seemed amused by the idea.

Jack looked at me, nodding, but his response was directed at Chloe. "Yeah, I think we should let Chase – and Chase only – know." Jack must have taken Mom's threat seriously, too bad he was so blissfully unaware of how much my dad sucks at keeping secrets from her.

I dropped to my knees – literally – and clasped my hands together. "Please don't call them, _please_!" I begged. "Just lemme go home, I'll tell Mom that I fractured my wrist playing soccor in P.E…"

Jack stared down at me, his green eyes rounded and his mouth shaped into a perfect O.

Awkward.

Chloe knew what to do, even if I didn't like it. "Get up." She ordered, yanking me off of the hard, cold floor. "I have no choice but to call your parents."

"No, wait a minute." Jack's throaty voice interrupted. He was speaking to Chloe, but was looking at Tony, who was watching me.

We all stood in silence, waiting for him to continue, especially me.

Something happened when he started; it felt like earth beneath me began to move. "I need to talk to her." He told Chloe, surprising me. "Take her up to my office."

He spun around on his heel and disappeared around the corner. I looked up to find Chloe watching me. "Do you need anything?" She asked, for the first time her voice was soft and filled with concern. When I didn't answer out of pure shock, she tried again. "Can I get you water or anything?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No. Thank you."

Chloe snapped her head away from me, her line of vision traveling up higher to look Tony in the eye. "I have to get back to my desk. Tony, take her up to Jack, will you?"

I _felt_, rather than _saw_, him nod. With one last goodbye nod of her head to me, Chloe turned away towards the opposite end of the hall, her heels making sharp clicking sounds on the dark cement floor, the kind that they have at Costco and Sam's Club. I watched her until she disappeared, then I turned hopeful eyes at Tony.

Tony cleared his throat. "Guess we better get over there, eh, kid?"

I nodded, shuffling after him. He led me down the long prison-like corridor that seemed to go on for miles. It made me wonder why everything was so bloody grey here? The corridor widened out into a large open space, filled with busy desks, not-so-private cubicles, and adults with phones pressed to their ears and fingertips dancing across keyboards.

There was a semi-second floor; mostly it looked like a glass cube that was suspended in midair with stairs leading out of it from the door. We scaled up those very steps. I kept my eyes on Tony's back, ignoring everyone else. My hand felt clammy along the cold metal banister and my footsteps grew heavier with each step. It felt like I was going to the execution room.

Tony paused at the last step, and opened the frosted glass door for me. I took a deep breath and walked in past him, to what I guess was Jack's fancy office. With one last, reassuring smile, Tony closed the door behind me. It was like in scary movies how the victim walks into a haunted house and suddenly the door slams and locks shut – that's kind of how it felt..

I swallowed. There's no need to be afraid – it's only Jack Bauer – but to me, the very name sounded terrifying. I looked around the room. The walls were made entirely of glass, covered with white vertical blinds. There was a grey microfiber sofa against one corner, and a shiny silver desk with a black Apple PC on top.

Behind that Apple computer was Jack.

He looked up, his blonde hair catching the fluorescent lighting. "Sit down." He commanded in a gruff voice that was used to giving out orders.

I didn't need extra coaxing. I floated down onto the farthest end of the sofa. Jack typed something onto his PC and then turned the computer off. With that, he rose from his leather swivel chair and walked around his desk towards me, sitting down on the opposite end of the L shaped sofa.

I shrunk back in my seat, staring at him stupidly. He watched me through blonde eyelashes that made his eyes look tired and sleepy, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed small circles onto his forehead, finally he opened his mouth.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked in a way that suggested he was struggling to remain calm.

"I heard what Mom said to you at the mall." I murmured quietly.

Jack looked up. "And?"

"I wanted answers." I finished simply.

Jack rose abruptly, looking as if there was a civil war going on inside of him. "I can't help you. I suggest having your father pick you up…"

I cut him off, and in the smallest voice ever, asked him the most dangerous question. "Did you kill Terri?"

That really hit home.

Jack turned on me, rage splitting his tired features. "Do you honestly _think_ that I would kill my own _wife_?" He shouted, the sound vibrating in the room that was too small for his volumous voice.

"I…"

He ignored me. "I would give my life to protect my family, damn it! Your mother – Kim – she just doesn't understand that." His voice broke, as if he was about to cry. "She acts as if I murdered her." His voice was so tortured that I almost stood up and gave him a hug. He covered his face with his hands. "You can't possibly know what it's like to watch everything that you love slip away."

I stared at him, speechless, as he struggled to recompose himself. He sat back down on the couch, refusing to look at me. "Please." I leaned forward, speaking in my Oprah voice. "Tell me what happened."

He looked at me sharply, all emotion suddenly gone, his guard up again. "Kim's right. You shouldn't be here. Anyone close to me always gets hurt. We need to get you home."

It was my turn to snap. I stood up. "Damn it!" I shouted, stealing his words. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." Suddenly I felt very small when he frowned at me.

I changed my tactics, sitting back down again. "How did she die?"

He sighed deeply. "My coworker, my _friend_, she shot my wife when she walked in on evidence that she wanted to conceal."

I pursed my lips in an O. I was finally getting somewhere. "Who shot her?" I asked, pushing my luck. "Was it the woman that you…" I swallowed. "…went to Santa Monica with?"

Jack watched me in an unnerving manner. "How did you know?"

"You cheated on her." That was totally none of my business, but the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I made a mistake." He snapped, bitterly. "But Teri was everything to me."

I nodded quietly. "Why do you hate me?" I braced myself for the next slap in the face.

"You think I hate you?" His tone was incredulous.

I stared at my lap, nodding repeatedly. "You told me to leave when I found you. You don't care." Tears blurred my vision. "You have a whole different life. You forgot about us. You hate me."

"Oh sweetheart." He whispered so softly I could have imagined it. "I could never hate you."

I didn't say anything.

"I was trying to keep away from you, because in my line of work someone close to me always gets hurt." He murmured softly but earnestly. "The night I walked away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"Why did you do it, then?" I retorted, folding my arms over my chest.

Jack looked at me with a heartbroken expression. "There are several reasons." He murmured softly. "One of them I've already told you. Knowing me is life-threatening. Another reason is…" He sighed dejectedly again. "…your mother and I…we haven't been…we…"

He looked away, and I didn't press matters for I understood. "What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a government agent." He stated that in a tone that implied he wasn't going to tell me anything else.

I bit my lip. "Have you ever killed anyone?" I whispered softly.

He laughed sharply, bitterly, but he didn't answer that question - I suppose I could take a hint. I felt a little bit of fear as I watched him. He looked like a man that had nothing else to lose – the most dangerous type of person. "Aren't you even going to try to fix things with Mom?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, his shoulders sagging as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "It's much more complicated than that."

"You won't even try." I accused pointedly.

His eyebrows knitted together as anger flashed once again across his sharp features. Once again, he raised his voice. "I would do anything, _anything_ to change this but I can't! When Teri was alive, I thought I would always have time to fix things but I never did!"

He dropped his forehead into his hands. "She was everything to me." He repeated softly. "Kim _is_ everything to me."

I bit my lip, my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own today, and before I could stop the words from flowing, they escaped. "What about me?" I said quietly.

He looked up at me, his eyes a tortured blue. "I…I…" He looked like he wanted to touch me. I wiped away tears from my eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I loved you since the day you were born." He murmured with a sad smile.

It was my turn to struggle with my composure. I believed him with all my heart. So he did care. He really meant it. I scrambled off of the couch and stalked towards him. Before he could change his mind, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a tight warm hug. And after a moment, he placed a gentle hand upon my back… and hugged me back.

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter and please review/let me know if there's anything you want to see more of. Thank you.**


End file.
